rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery Carrington
Avery Carrington 'is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who serves as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Avery can be seen on a billboard in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is mentioned on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories website. Avery was voiced by Burt Reynolds, who appeared in films like ''The Longest Yard, Deliverance and in Smokey and the Bandit trilogy. Biography Early Life Avery was born and raised in Texas then later moved to Vice City. Around some point, he became a successfull property magnate and real estate mongul who will willing to use any tactic to take out opponents, such as gang warfare, arson, intimidation, murder and demolishing buildings. Avery is heavy influenced by his father and takes on a protégé, Donald Love, passing on his knowledge, which Love later uses for his own advantage. Avery is known to own the Shady Acres company, who advertises it on the game's radio. He is also involved in a construction company called Avery Construction, a property development company based in Blueberry in Red County, San Andreas. 1986 In 1986 he is financing on the construction of a building in Vice Point and is one of Vice City's social elite. However, later on, he begins to face problems with the Spand Express shipping company refuses to sell the land that Avery wants. Ken Rosenberg introduces Tommy Vercetti to Avery, who begins to help him with his problem by starting a riot with the workers then destroying their trucks. Carrington is impressed with Tommy's work and hires him to help him with his business. He has Tommy kill his rival for refusing to sell the land that Avery wanted, destroy the building that was sitting on that land, then start a gang war between the Cubans and Haitians to make real estate prices drop. Shortly after killing Diaz, Avery gives Tommy advice about how to build his criminal empire. 1986-1998 Throughout this time, Avery continued to expand his business. He appeard on a billboard in Las Venturas, San Andreas in 1992. Death Avery continues to work in 1998 until he flies to Francis International Airport to meet with the Colombian Cartel to discuss plans to develop property in the Fort Staunton area of Liberty City. Carrington's old protégé, Donald Love hears of this and hires Toni Cipriani to kill Carrington to acquire his real estate plans, as the Panlantic Corporation who 'does anything to get prime real estate'. Toni later steals Carrington's body for Love, who later eats the body on his flight away from Liberty City. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Texan property magnate and real estate developer. *Likes to talk about his father. The good old days. *Extreme Capitalist. *Suspected of doing anything to manipulate property prices and land value, including, but not limited to arson, rioting, bribery, intimidation, murder. *Always wears cowboy hat. *Believed to be involved in several developments and slum-clearance programs. *Known guest of Cortez. *Uses Ken Rosenberg for legal advice - possible weak link? *Hair suspected to be fake. Mission Appearances '''GTA Vice City *The Party *Riot *Four Iron (Boss) *Demolition Man (Boss) *Two Bit Hit (Boss) *Shakedown GTA Liberty City Stories *Panlantic Land Grab (Killed) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Vice City